THE CAFE Chapter 1
by SC101
Summary: Bella met Alice on her first day at Forks high,these two have become really good friends. she has just applied for a job at cafe Jafor, where edward works. this story is all human and gets interesting as you read on....
1. Chapter 1

THE CAFÉ

Chapter 1

BPOV

Alice and I became really good friends a couple of weeks ago, I met her on my first day of school at Forks High. We always go shopping on Fridays; apparently that's when all the designer labels are on sale. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice but she loves shopping way too much. She would be in debt if her parents didn't pay her bills off. It now has become a habit to go shopping every Friday with Alice; I'm just so used to it now.

"Bella...Bella...BELLA! Snap out of it, you were day dreaming again"

"Oh sorry Alice, I don't know why I always do that", "can we please hurry up Bella, I'm really hungry" she groaned. She always made me feel bad at the worst possible times "Alright, but where do you want to eat?" It looked like she was thinking really hard about it, "A HA, I know this great place we can eat and my brother works there". "You have a brother?" I said stunned, "Actually Bella I have two" she giggled, I laughed at how stupid I sounded "I never knew you had TWO brothers" I continued, she giggled sarcastically "you never asked" that part was actually right, I never actually asked about her family apart from her parents Carlisle and Esme. "Can we please hurry up, I'm starving" she pouted, it almost sounded like she was begging me.

As we arrived at the café called 'CAFÉ JAFOR' it looked so familiar, "OMG Alice this is the place I applied to work and I start tomorrow". It didn't look like Alice was paying much attention, so I walked in and took a seat at table 6. Alice later followed, she looked more interested in the blonde guy standing at the counter. She kicked me under the table "OUCH" I said in pain "what did you do that for?" "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean it, I was just signaling you to tell you that that blonde guy is H.O.T" she technically started to hyperventilate "OMG…OMG…OMG…he's coming this way". The blonde guy walking towards us looked quite familiar, "Hello girls what can I get you?" Alice giggled and said "well for starters could I get a chocolate mocha, small slice of Tiramisu and…" she purposely coughed out "your number". I was so stunned at what she said that I hadn't noticed the guy giving his number to her, "well then now that's done, what can I get you?", "wait a minute… wait a minute, Bella? Bella Swan" I was surprised that he said my name "ye- yes". "Remember me? Jasper, Jasper Hale?" that name does ring a bell "we were friends at school in phoenix, remember?" shit he's right "OMG Jasper Hale, it is you!! How are you?", "I'm fine, what about you?" I couldn't believe it, it's been so long "yeah I'm fine just surprised that's all, oh by the way this is my friend Alice, Alice Cullen" he had a big smile on his face "NO Way… You're Alice Cullen, as in Edward Cullens Sister? This is a small world isn't it", Alice giggled "sure is". He gave a wink to Alice and asked me what I wanted to have; I just ordered the exact same thing Alice had ordered. "Your meals will be out soon" he said with a smile and then disappeared into the kitchen.

EPOV

I heard Jasper come in the kitchen with the orders; he had a huge grin across his face, "what are you grinning about?" I asked. His grin just got wider "I never knew your sister Alice was so Hot, by the way she asked for my number" what the hell is he talking about, this dude must be hallucinating or something " Are you on drugs or something? What the hell are you talking about?". "Chill sheesh, your sister is out there with my old friend Bella", thank god he said a girls name or I would've killed him, "you should go see them, I'm a bit busy so can you take care of them for me please?" he pleaded.

The food and the drinks were prepared; I walked to the counter and put the tray down to check what number table they were sitting at, I heard Alice say "that's my brother Edward over there by the counter" I turned around to see her pointing at my direction. Her friend turned around to look at me, as soon as she saw me; she turned her head around so fast I didn't get the chance to see her. I swore I heard her say that I was hot, I was right she did say it because now Alice is cracking herself up laughing. As I walk towards them I hear her panic and say to Alice "is he coming? I really hope he didn't hear me say he's hot..." Alice just burst out laughing and pointed in my direction, the girl 'Bella' said "he's behind me isn't he" Alice just nodded.

As she turned around I almost dropped the tray of food; she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, her brown hair, brown eyes, her pink lips and then the flush on her cheeks made her look really really attractive. There were no words to explain it "excuse me Edward can we have our food" Alice said annoyingly, interrupting my thoughts, I put the food down on the table and said "I'll be right back with the drinks". But as I walked towards the kitchen Alice told me to stop, I turned around and walked back to the table and asked "is there a problem with the food?" Alice shot me daggers "Edward this is my friend Bella, She just moved from phoenix" I turn to look at her and decided to shake her hand, as I was shaking her hand I said "nice to meet you". Her hand felt nice against my skin and I didn't want to let go, but I had to as soon as she said "its really nice to meet you too" which made her flush crimson red. I thought to my self "_way to impress her Edward"_, I had to leave before I ended up hugging her so I quickly made an excuse "sorry, I'll be right back with those drinks" and I was heading back to the kitchen.

**This is the first story/chapter I have written and I want to see if you guys like it…. Please give me some feedback that would mean a lot to me…by the way if you liked it, I'm putting the next chapter up and I promise it's going to get interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

NEW JOB

Chapter 2

BPOV

Alice had dropped me off at my house, I forgot that Charlie had gone to visit Renee and Phil at Phoenix for 2 and a half weeks, he knew that I was on school holidays for a couple of weeks so he decided to go, that meant I had the house all to my self. It was getting late so I went to the bathroom for a soothing hot shower then got into my PJ's and hopped into bed. I couldn't sleep; I was too nervous to go to work tomorrow and then to see Edward after the incident that happened today, how will I ever face him ever again… before I knew it, I fell deep into sleep.

BEEP BEEP…

BEEP BEEP…

BEEP BEEP…

Shut up shut up shut up…. As I reach for the alarm clock, I accidentally push it off the side table, Fricken hell can you shut the…. Then at that moment I remember what day it was, SATURDAY the start of my new job. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit; I forgot to pick up my waitress uniform from the store, but as I look frantically around the room there on my table was my uniform with a note on top, it was from Alice, I sighed in relief..

"_I knew you would forget your uniform, so I picked it up for you and left it here before we went shopping yesterday. Don't worry about it; you don't need to thank me"_

This is why I love Alice, she's a life saver when it comes to clothes, I look at the time; shit its 6.30am and I have to be there by 7.00am crap I'm going to be late. I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready, this took me 15minutes and another 10minutes to get to the café.

I arrived at the café 5 minutes early to find Edward at the counter, he looked at me with a puzzled expression "what brings you here early in the morning?" I couldn't find the words to speak "uu-um I applied for a job a couple of weeks ago and well I start today". He looked surprised "well; um you can start by putting the chairs down. The manager isn't here but I'm second in charge here, so don't fret to ask me what to do". I started to put the chairs down; when the chair leg got caught onto the other chair next to it, Edward ran towards me before the chair hit me, he held the chair away from me and grabbed me by the waist so I didn't fall back. I couldn't believe how close we were. I could feel his body against mine and his face inches away from mine, I almost went to kiss him, when jasper walked through the door "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" he walked off laughing.

I regained my balance and said "thanks"; he just said in his velvety voice "be safe, I don't want you getting hurt" I flushed bright red as he said those words and by the time I was going to say something, he was gone.

EPOV

My heart was beating so fast; I couldn't believe that I was actually holding her in my arms. My face inches away from hers; I leaned in closer, almost kissing her when Jasper walks in. what had just happened; did I almost kissing her?, "thanks" I heard her say, before I could think of anything to say "be safe, I don't want you getting hurt" I blurted out. Now that was really unexpected; why can't control myself around her, what's wrong with me? I saw her part her lips but before she could say anything, I was walking into the kitchen.

"Edward, I see you and Bella are good friends now" jasper said laughing, as I was about to open my mouth, my phone started vibrating. "Hello Alice, what do you want?" I said frustrated, "can you ask Bella if I could borrow her car? Emmett dropped me off at the car park next to the café. He told me he really needed it, so I let him take my car. I decided I could borrow Bella's car; I really need to get to work. Just ask for her keys and tell her I'm outside by her car, thanks". Before I could answer she disconnected; I walked towards Bella and told her the whole story, she looked at me with a gloomy expression and walked out of the café. When she came back; she still had the gloomy expression on, I couldn't help but ask what was wrong. She gave a sigh "well, now Alice has taken my car; I don't know how to get home", I had the most ridiculous idea "I'll take you home if you want?" She was so surprised by what I said "uu-um if you want?" I actually really didn't mind taking her home "it's a date then". What the fuck did I just say? She looked at me with her mouth opened; I left her standing there stunned and laughed as I walked away……

**I hope you like my story…. I haven't worked on my next chapter yet but trust me it's going to get interesting and maybe sad….**


	3. Chapter 3

THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward was driving really fast I had to grip tightly onto the seat, to calm myself. I could see in the corner of my eye Edward trying to stifle back his laughter, but it was no use he just burst out laughing. I didn't find it funny at all, why did he find it so amusing? "Why is that so funny?" I said clenching my teeth. "It's not funny, it's just the face you were making that's all" he replied "oh so you think my face is funny is it, well then... Then, oh shut up". I was silent for the rest of the ride; when we arrived at my house, I took my seat belt off and as I was going to open the door... Edward grabs my wrist. "Bella" he said " I wasn't trying to make fun of how you look, its just that the face you made was adorable" what!! Edward thinks I look adorable OMG "well actually your beautiful to me" whoa whoa whoa wait a minute come again, did he just say I was beautiful? I flushed my normal crimson red "uu-um thanks" I managed to blurt out "Bella" he said in his velvety voice "I was wondering if tomorrow night, after work we could go to dinner? If that's ok with you, it won't be date or anything but if you do want it to be a date then that's ok with me". Did I just hear what I heard "ye-yeah, no I don't mind at all, uu-um you can pick me up at 8pm if you like" whoa now this is getting really weird, "yeah ok, It's a date then, see you tomorrow" he continued. As I got out of the car, Edward said good night and as he drove off he waved goodbye.

It's 10.30 and Alice still hasn't brought my car back, what if she was in an accident, no please don't let it be an accident. I took my phone out and dialed her number panic stricken, the phone rang three times and Alice's voice answered "hello Bella, um sorry can I borrow your car till tomorrow? Emmett hasn't come back with my car and he said he wont be back till tomorrow afternoon, please Bella" I couldn't say no to Alice, I was just glad to hear her safe and sound "alright Alice" I sighed "great" she continued. "Alice but how am I supposed to get to work?" I said "Don't worry about it Bella, I'll just have Edward pick you up, thanks" but before I could refuse, she disconnected.

"_Edward is picking me up tomorrow morning and he's taking me on a date after work" _was all I could think about, I couldn't get to sleep at all. My phone started to vibrated; I look at the caller ID and it was a number I have never seen before, I answer the phone call "hello?" I said "Bella" a velvety voice answered, it was Edward "Edward its you, how did you get my number?" I sighed in relief "Alice gave it to me, she said that I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning and just thought I'd tell you that I'll pick you up at 5.30am". Why did he want to pick me up so early in the morning, it only took 10 minutes to go to work from my house "oh ok "I said suspiciously "well goodnight then Bella , see you tomorrow" "goodnight" I replied and then I disconnected the phone reluctantly.

Knock…knock

Knock…knock

Knock…knock

I roll over in my bed; when bang! I'm on the floor. "Ouch" I say in pain, knock…knock. I hear someone knocking at the door. I run down stairs to open the door, who could it be? I open the door and it's EDWARD. "Edward; what are you doing here? I ask in surprise "remember I said I would pick you up at 5:30 and well Bella it's 5:30" he said smiling. I was confused it wasn't 5:30 yet, but as I look at the clock in the living room, he was right, it was almost 5:30. Well to be exact it was 5:23 and that left me 7minutes to get ready. "Come in" I say, as I was about to run up stairs, I apologized to Edward and told him to wait a couple of minutes for me to get ready; he just laughed and said ok.

10minutes later, I go down stairs catching Edward looking at a photo of Charlie and me when I was four. Edward looked up at me and put the photo down, "is this you and your dad?" he said in his velvety voice, I couldn't help but flush "uu-um yeah, that's me when I was four" I replied. "You don't look anything like your dad, you have his eyes though" he continued "apparently I look more like my mum, but my mums prettier" I said, Edward looked at me confused and changed the subject "um do you live alone? He said in interest "no my dad went to phoenix to visit my mum and step dad for a couple of weeks" I said truthfully. "You're living alone" he said sounding concerned "well only for a couple of weeks" I continued, I couldn't understand why he seemed concerned "uu-um do you want to leave now" I said as he was about to say something. I closed the door behind us and locked the door; Edward opened the door for me and shut it when I was in the car, he was so polite.

EPOV

"You're living alone" I said in concern "well only for a couple of weeks" she said, I couldn't understand why I was so protective. She changed the subject before I could say anything and suggested we left; I opened the door for her to be polite. We drove all the way to the beach; "why are we here?" Bella said in confusion, I didn't know what to say "uu-um I thought we could watch the sun rise before work, you know… get some sunshine" I said while laughing. _"I should tell her what I think, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? Who cares here I go" _I thought. As we arrived we just sat in the car, it took me some time before I could speak "Bella? The first time I saw you I thought you were the one and what I mean by the one is that I thought you were the one I loved, maybe I'm going to fast but this is truly how I feel" I said afraid of her reaction, she looked at me shocked "I-I-I actually feel the same way as you do" she replied. I couldn't explain how I felt, I felt happy wait more than happy, GREAT actually. We sat there watching the sun rise; I turned to look at her, when my eyes landed on her lips. My lips parted as I leaned towards her, I was dumbfounded by her reaction, she leaned in and we kissed each other for who knows how long.

As we were walking towards the café, I held Bella's hand, she looked up at me with her lit up brown eyes "so where do we stand?" she said, I knew the answer to that already "we can try and be a couple if you want?" I said trying to dazzle her. She jumped up on me with her legs around my waist "that's fine with me" and she kissed me on the lips as hard as she could. Wow that surprised me… I never knew Bella could kiss like that before. We walked towards the door and entered the café only to find Alice and Jasper on the table kissing each other. "What are you guys doing?" I said dumbfounded, Bella was giggling "obviously, they're getting it on" I couldn't help but look at Bella smiling. Alice and Jasper got off the table, Jasper wiped off the lipstick around his lips and Alice fixed her buttons to her top. "Sorry guys, we were just talking and um yeah" Alice giggled, "yeah you know how to talk really well" jasper said winking at Alice. Bella interrupted "Alice don't you have work today?" "Oh shit you're right I'm going to be late" Alice replied while kissing jasper and running out the door.

It was awkward being in the kitchen with Jasper I had to say something "Jasper? Are you and Alice like serious?" I said in concern "yeah actually, she's like know one I have ever met before and I kind of think she's the one?" He said while getting a drink and pouring it in a cup. "You know Jasper just don't hurt her or I'll have to kill you" I said jokingly but serious at the same time, he looked at me and smiled "I would never do that to her" for some strange reason I knew he was sincere and believed him. This was just going to be a long day; I was nervous about the date with Bella and couldn't stop thinking about it for the whole day.


	4. Chapter 4

THE DATE

BPOV

We arrived at a restaurant called 'THE PICASO', it looked so expensive and so fancy. I knew I was going to make a fool of myself in there. As we walked into the restaurant I tripped over my foot _"great" _I thought "way to make a fool of yourself Bella", but like always Edward caught me. We finally got to the table safely without me tripping over that is, I smiled at Edward as he pulled the chair out for me. He seemed different today like he was nervous, I mean I was nervous too but he seemed a lot more nervous than me. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked he took his seat "I don't know I feel like something bad is going to happen" he said uneasily. I didn't know what to say back to him, so I gazed at him when he caught me and gave me a crooked smile, my favourite crooked smile.

The waiter finally came; he stared at me and smiled so I smiled back. We ordered our food and then he was back with them in about 20minurtes. He handed me a piece of paper and said call me, I looked at Edward in surprise. Edward looked annoyed "Bella please don't call him" he said aggravated "I looked at him with my mouth wide open "why would you think I would call him, Edward" I said obviously as aggravated as him. "I want you to myself Bella" Edward continued I had to give up "yeah I know you do, it's just why do you think that? I would never call someone I don't know and well we're dating aren't we?" He gave in and said "yeah we are dating I was just checking to see If you would call that dude, that's all" I gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled "well you don't need to worry about anything" I took my fork and ate some of the lasagna.

We finished eating and got into the car, Edward was happier than he was "Bella I want you to meet my parents tomorrow, is that ok?" so much things were running through my mind "what if they wont like me?" I said in panic "don't worry Bella, they'll love you" he said and that was it. It started to rain when we arrived at my house; it was strange I didn't remember leaving the lights open in the house. I gave Edward a kiss, got out of the car and walked towards the house. As I turned the key, the door swung open and a chubby man with a dark beard held a gun at me "give me your car and I'll let you go" his grubby voice said, what! my car was old and besides Alice still had it "mmm-my car isn't here" I said panic stricken. He walked closer to me as I backed away from him into the rain "you stupid little girl, that car you just came in" the grubby fat man said, OMG he was talking about Edward's car "that's not my car" I replied. "Oh really well I'm gonna have to shoot you then" my hair was soaking wet from the rain and from the tears rolling down my face. I shut my eyes and bang the trigger went off and I was on the ground with someone on top of me. I look up to see the man run into Edwards' car and take off, if it isn't the man on top of me then who could it be? As I look up I see his face No no no no no EDWARD no it can't be. It started to rain harder; I sat up and took Edward into my arms "EDWARD STAY WITH ME PLEASE"I screamed in pain, his eyes opened "Bella" he croaked "I-I love you" then he shut his eyes and that was all I heard. I sobbed hard "EDWARD I LOVE YOU TOO, EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE" I screamed and that's when I heard the ambulance sirens getting closer.

EPOV

Every thing was blurry, I blurted out a few words "BELLA", "I-I LOVE YOU" it was all I seem to be able to croak out. Then at that moment everything was dark and then I was gone.


End file.
